Perda da inocência  Uma noite em seus braços
by Yuki Souza
Summary: Sakura, perdida em seus pensamentos no meio de um campo, tem uma agradável surpresa... será que sua mente estava lhe causando ilusões? Leiam e descubram! Hentai levíssimo! '


Perda da inocência

Uma noite em seus braços

"Sakura: Konoha... já faz muito tempo que eu não venho aqui, eu já não sou mais a mesma garotinha de três anos atrás... Esse lugar... foi aqui que o clã do Sasuke foi dizimado, foi aqui que tudo começou, todo o seu sofrimento e também nossas escolhas.

Naquele tempo, você... você era só uma criança, e não foi justo colocar um peso tão grande sobre suas costas. Por mais que eu tivesse tentado, eu não consigo imaginar o tamanho da sua dor. Você não sabe o quanto é difícil me imaginar no seu lugar, porque diferente de você, eu não conheço a dor de perder minha família pelas mãos de alguém que carrega o meu próprio sangue. Mas eu não culpo o Itachi por isso, eu sei que não foi por escolha própria que ele fez tudo isso, porque não é esse ser cruel a quem você odeia com quem durante tanto tempo eu tenho convivido, há muito mais nessa história do que apenas um ser sem alma ou coração e um vingador sedento por sangue.

Eu sei que o destino nos obrigou a tomar muitas escolhas difíceis e seguir por caminhos opostos, mas apesar de tudo isso ainda tem alguma coisa aqui dentro que me diz que os laços que eu tenho com você ainda não se romperam por completo, ainda tem alguma coisa que nos mantêm unidos a esse lugar, Konoha...

Hã! Talvez isso seja só uma ilusão da minha mente, talvez eu só esteja sonhando com... com o Sasuke-kun que só existia nas minhas ilusões de garotinha apaixonada.

Hã! É, Sakura, você é mesmo uma boba. Pare de se prender às lembranças do seu passado, porque elas foram apenas ilusões e estão bem distantes da realidade."

Sasuke: Hum! Como minha garotinha cresceu!

Sakura-chan!

Sakura:Hã... Sa... Sasuke-kun!! A última pessoa que eu esperava ver aqui, era você!

Sasuke: Hñ! Parece que não fui o único a sentir saudade de casa.

Sakura: Hã! Parece que não.

Sasuke: Já faz algum tempo que eu estava observando você. Você cresceu, Sakura, e mudou muito também, mas ainda é minha garotinha, só que agora possui a beleza de uma shinobi, de uma verdadeira shinobi.

Sakura: "Quando te vi ali tão perto de mim depois de tanto tempo, eu não pude conter minha emoção nem a lágrima involuntária que escorria pelo meu olho esquerdo. Era como se minha ilusão tivesse tomado forma, e agora ela estava ao meu alcance, bem ali na minha frente. Eu queria eternizar aquele momento, mas tive de me conter quando lentamente você se aproximou de mim, tocou o meu rosto, segurou a minha mão e me entrelaçou em seus braços. Naquele abraço, eu pude sentir as batidas do seu coração, a sua respiração e o calor do seu corpo. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu esqueci tudo o que passamos e todas as escolhas que fizemos, e me deixei levar pela ternura de seus braços e me envolver pela doçura de seus lábios, no beijo selado com nossas lágrimas."

Sasuke: Me desculpe por nunca ter tido coragem de fazer isso, por nunca ter demonstrado o quanto doía estar longe de você.

Sakura, eu...

Sakura: "Eu não deixei que continuasse falando, toquei seus lábios com o meu dedo indicador e calei sua voz."

Sakura: Shiiii!!! Você não precisa dizer nada, eu só preciso olhar nos seus olhos para saber o que você guarda em seu coração. Agora eu sei porque eu queria estar nesse lugar, é porque meu coração sabia que era aqui nesse lugar que minha ilusão iria se tornar realidade. Eu quero esquecer o nosso passado nesse momento, eu só quero poder estar assim em seus braços, e por alguns instantes poder fingir que o tempo parou e só nós estamos aqui, sozinhos nesse campo de cerejeira.

Sasuke: Eu só quero te ver assim em meus braços, quero esquecer tudo o que passamos e viver apenas esse momento como se fosse o último.

Sakura: Ai shiteru, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura: "A minha declaração foi selada com seu doce beijo, e com as palavras com as quais eu mais sonhava ouvir de seus lábios, 'Eu te amo'."

Sasuke: Ai shiteru, Sakura-chan.

Sakura: "No instante daquele beijo, uma brisa suave fez com que nossos cabelos dançassem ao vento, e você com o rosto vermelho me olhou nos olhos, me pegou em seus braços e suavemente me deitou em meio às flores no chão. Você ficou de pé, e eu pude ver a luz do sol que estava quase se pondo, iluminando o seu corpo nú. Você se abaixou e encostou o seu rosto no meu, acariciando a minha pele com o seu rosto e seus lábios. Uma de suas mãos deslizou sobre minhas costas e desamarrou minha blusa, você olhou pra mim e sorrindo à retirou. Suas mãos deslizaram pelas minhas pernas, e eu pude as sentir trêmulas e suadas. Eu coloquei minha mão sobre a sua e delicadamente as guiei atravéz do meu corpo. Eu ergui meu corpo sobre o seu e a luz fraca do sol se pondo escureceu meu corpo, eu vi os seus olhos brilharem nessa hora. Eu, tímida e vermelha sorri, deslizei minhas mãos pelas minhas costas até encontrar o feixe que prendia minha saia, o desabotoei e a retirei. Você segurou minha mão e a deslizou sobre seu peito.

Tudo aquilo parecia um sonho, um lindo sonho em que nós dois estávamos unidos com se fôssemos um só. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu queria acreditar que o conto de fadas pudesse se tornar real."

Sasuke: Sakura, tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

Sakura: Há! Eu nunca estive tão certa de uma decisão como agora

Sasuke: Ai shiteru, minha linda shinobi.

Sakura: Há! Uchiha!

Sakura: "Eu me abaixei de encontro aos seus lábios e nos beijamos . Você ergueu seu corpo sobre o meu, e nossos lábios continuavam entrelaçados à ternura de nosso beijo. Eu senti suas mãos e seus lábios acariciarem todas as partes do meu corpo, acho que você também deve ter sentido inúmeras vezes minhas mãos deslizarem e marcarem com minhas unhas suas costas. Aquela noite foi linda, perfeita. Eu pude te sentir ali tão perto em meus braços sob o brilho das estrelas, deitados naquele campo de cerejeira. Eu nunca acreditei em conto de fadas, nem mesmo quando era menina, mas naquele dia eu queria acreditar que o nosso conto de fadas era real, porque eu estava em seus braços, e eu sei que aquilo não era um sonho."

Sasuke: Sakura, eu acho que nunca disse isso, mas... eu não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você. Mesmo que você não esteja assim tão perto de mim, eu sei que de alguma forma eu estarei sempre unido a você. Agora mais do que nunca.

Sakura: Hahaha!! Eu te adoro, sabia? Hoje eu sei que o que eu sinto por você nunca foi só um amor de menina sonhadora, porque o tempo passou e esse amor ainda continua crescendo aqui dentro de mim.

Sasuke: Eu vou sentir a sua falta quando essa noite acabar, e eu tiver que me separar de você.

Sakura: "Eu estava deitada em seu peito, e ambos olhávamos pro céu. Eu levantei o meu rosto e me aproximei do seu, tocando seu rosto com meus lábios até me aproximar dos seus e os beijar pela última vez naquela noite."

Sakura: Você nunca vai me perder, Uchiha. E talvez algum dia, quanto tudo isso acabar, essa nossa história possa nos unir pra sempre, mesmo que não seja nessa vida, haverão outras em que almas vagantes como as nossas se reconhecerão, porque esse é nosso destino.

Eu te amo!

Sasuke: Eu te amo! Eu nunca vou esquecer você, nem essa noite. Minha linda shinobi!

Sakura: Há! Uchiha!


End file.
